


when I awoke, there was nothing real in this life

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Mpreg, Omega Vincent, Omega Vincent Valentine, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vincent Valentine Is Sephiroth's Parent, Warning: Hojo (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vincent Valentine's omega nature dies and gets completely wiped out from his biology when Chaos granted it its final wish.
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	when I awoke, there was nothing real in this life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so damn baffled that **NOBODY** has ever thought of this. I was like, hold the _damn_ phone, are there **_ANY_ **omega Vincent fics?? **No?!?** So ofc I had to take matter into hands because **_HOO BOY_** _EVERYTHING_ ABOUT THIS HAS ME HOT AND BOTHERED WITH THE _POTENTIAL._
> 
> Here is my take in omegaverse: male omegas and female alphas are very _very_ rare (and both intersex); a child of a normal AlphaxOmega pairing is really healthy, but if the sire is an Alpha female or the carrier an Omega male, the resulting kid borns with a strong immune system and superior abilities and outranks the normal AO kid (disregarding the dynamic they grow up to be).
> 
> The premise of how Vincent came to carry Sephiroth is simple, Lucrecia's child was stillborn and Jenova's corruption over her psyche was severe, Vincent never knew about it and things proceeded as of canon but then ya favorite filthy rat-man found out about Vin's biology and here we are.

Before the darkness, the last thing Vincent feels is terror constrict at the center of his chest, and how the energy that fueled his body was drained in a second after the violent echoes of gunshots replaced his angered voice.

The last sound he ever heard was that of Hojo’s manic laughter. What comes next is the searing sensation that spreads from his rib-cage and his world plunging into total black. His body then feels it, the poisonous thing that worms itself into his bloodstream and latches like a parasite into a place Vincent made sure (to the point of _selling his life_ ) no one knew about.

And after that, something begins to whisper at the back of his head. He’s pretty sure the unbearable heat that grows in his gut is alive and waiting to consume him whole, within the toxic sensations that dance like mad inside his body, sometimes he hears a faint heartbeat that doesn’t match his own.

He doesn’t know for how long he is immersed in the madness that clutched itself into his heart, but everything changes when the parasite finally finds its way inside his mind in its attempt to gain total control.

The last thing Vincent heard before he died was the high-pitched cries of a baby that were followed by the greatest pain he ever felt in his entire life. His mind breaks, his body numbs, and the remains of his soul become heavier and alive, with anger _so pure_ that the parasite gets annihilated by the voices in his head that scream bloody murder, promising revenge and to take back what was stolen from them.

Then, a _fifth voice_ joins the other ones, this one entirely foreign and filled with absolute wrath. His body is set on fire, what is left of his mind is at the brick of collapsing entirely, and the weak and primal part of him that he rejected all his life weeps and feels so utterly violated and robbed that it screams and thrashes inconsolably, asking for revenge, for mercy, wanting to forget every sensation it was forced to feel and endure, for a moment of peace, of true unfeeling bliss, because it can't take any of this anymore.

Vincent Valentine's omega nature dies and gets completely wiped out from his biology when Chaos granted it its final wish, along with the memories of the child it was forced to carry, and the alien parasite that took its life.

When he wakes again, the only things he remembers are the violent echoes of gunshots, the laughter, and the flashes of sensations of his humanity being taken away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it's not much, but this is what my brain could give me today and I'm satisfied with it. I'll be racking it in the meantime to come up with a Sephiroth coda to this piece.
> 
> Deuces!


End file.
